All Hail Suits
by Flying Cookie Dough Bunny
Summary: In this story, we follow the lives of the monarchs in the futuristic continent of Suits. From Spades to Diamonds, Clubs to Hearts, many tales are to be told. (Rated M for swearing and adult themes also non-con and drugs. Contains eventual USUK, slight IggyChu, eventual Franada and a cocktail of other ships. Enjoy!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_(A/N: Read it if you want to, it's your choice. Welcome to my story. It's my first CountryxCountry fanfic, so I appreciate that it's probably going to be total bollocks, excuse my language. Feel free to give me any input, and criticism is welcomed as long as it's not too harsh. Enjoy, and sorry for the shortness of my chapters. -_-)_

* * *

There will be a time, many centuries from now, where the Earth's plates will once again reunite to create one large continent. This new continent, although many years into the future, is very old fashioned, even for us. Of course, they have better sanitation, healthcare and better equality on sex, sexuality and race, however, as it was in the 1700s, the rich people have everything, and the poor have to beg for the rest. In this continent, there will be four kingdoms, ones that we would know as 'suits' (which is, might I say, the name of the continent); Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, and Spades.

Of each, there are a King, Queen, Jack and an Ace, who each have a role in running the Kingdom. The King controls the Kingdom, is the general of the Army and has annual meetings with the other Kings to discuss politics. The Queen is in charge of the Kingdom's Navy, has to double check the King's decisions and has to run the Kingdom if the King is at war. The Jack takes care of the law, finances and is the ambassador for the other Kingdoms. The Ace is the commander of the Army, personal guard to the King and they converse with the Kingdom's people to report back to the Jack any problems.

There needs to be no relationship between the King, Queen or Jack, and often, the King or Queen fall in love with the Jack. In all of the Kingdoms, the only one that has had a romantic relationship between King and Queen is Spades, but that only ever happened once, when Suits was first established. However, the Ace must be firstly on good terms with the King or be related to one of the Royalty to earn the title. The Queen must be from a line of royalty or high standing, but the King can be absolutely anybody.

* * *

Now, I am sure you have a good insight to what this new world is like, so let me take you to the 23rd of April, in the year 4205. It was the anniversary of the birth of the first Queen of Spades, Arthur James Alistair Kirkland, a national holiday. The whole Kingdom was in celebration, there were parades, markets, shows, public dances, you name it, and it was happening. The rich and poor mingled, equals for once as they joined in the festivities.

But hidden away in a medical centre in the suburbs of the capital, was a woman giving birth. I won't give the details, giving birth is a painful process, however, it's not the woman that is the cause for my focus upon this moment in time, it is the unborn child. He was a stillborn, and the nurses (after trying their best) gave the bad news that he didn't make it. The distraught mother and father wished goodbye to their child, and he was taken away to the morgue. Three days after the child's birth, the mother died of an infection, and the widowed father left and vowed never to return.

Meanwhile, there was a mass panic at the morgue, as a baby's cry sliced through the midnight silence. The morgue carer entered the room, and stopped still when he saw a blond haired, green eyed newborn writhe around on the medical bed. A nurse was called down, and she recognised the baby as the stillborn from three days ago. She, after realising that his parents could no longer care for him, promised to look after him as if he was her own. He was soon named, coincidently, Arthur Kirkland.

The nurse, Francoise Bonnefoy, named him such as his parents' surname was Kirkland (they were from a long line of royalty) and called him Arthur after her own father. She was a medical student from the Kingdom of Diamonds who had moved to Spades in the hope of finding a better job, which she had. Her nephew was in line to become the next King of Diamonds, but she didn't tell anyone.

It is a wonder as to how a Kingdom's royalty is chosen. When they are born, they are as normal as any other child. However, once they turn 4, their Kingdom's emblem appears upon their being as a tattoo of sorts. It can be anywhere on their person; arm, leg, stomach, back etc. and that's exactly why on the 23rd of April, in the year 4209, Francoise Bonnefoy had the shock of her life.

As soon as she noticed the blue spade printed on the neck of the young child, she bundled him up, still fast asleep, and headed for the palace. It was necessary that once a child had been chosen, they were inaugurated with the current royalty so that they knew who would succeed them.

Once the two had arrived at the looming building, they were instantly greeted by two heavily armed guards and the Jack, a young man with long dark hair called Yao Wang. They were asked what their visit was for, and when told, Jack Yao rushed them inside, telling the guards to lock the doors.

Francoise and Arthur were told that under no circumstance should they tell anyone of the fact that Arthur was going to be the new Queen of Spades until he was deemed old enough, by the current royalty, to carry such a burden.

* * *

Not too long after, the first King of Spades' birthday, Alfred Franklin Jones, occurred. However, the celebration, on the 4th of July of the same year, was mainly focused around the palace, as there had been bad weather that had ruined some chances of setting up markets and fairs.

In another part of the Kingdom, far away from the palace, was quite a scene. A young baby had been found giggling lightly in the middle of the street by one of the royal soldiers. He was most definitely from the 'poorer' side of town, as he was wrapped up in rags and was slightly dirty. But nonetheless the soldier took him in and raised him properly. He named him Alfred Jones, after the first King of Spades in the hope it would bring him good luck.

Much like with Arthur, and yet so unlike, the soldier woke up on the 4th of July 4213 to a hyperactive child jumping up and down on his stomach, yelling about his birthday and a strange mark on his chest. At the last statement, he shot up, and asked to see. The young Alfred pulled up his shirt and showed off the blue spade to his adoptive father.

He got dressed and traveled to the palace that he knew oh so well, and greeted Jack Yao like an old friend; which he was. The process was the same, they were warned not to tell anyone that Alfred was to become the King of Spades, and then they left.

This is the story of these two young boys and their journey through life as such high standing citizens, and the struggles they will face with their fellow Kingdoms and royalty.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh shit," Arthur mumbled as he dropped the bundle of clothes down the short wooden stairs. He had been put on 'washing-the-clothes' duty by Francoise, and he was regretting agreeing to help out.

Today was the day before his 18th birthday, and he had been told by Francoise that if he helped out today, he could hide himself away from the world after the crowning ceremony. Arthur wasn't one to basque in public attention, so naturally he was not looking forward to the attention of his whole Kingdom, let alone the whole of Suits. He always felt as though he was being judged, and he surely would, seeing who he was, or was to become.

No worries though he'd think about that tomorrow. For now, nobody knew who he would be and he was just another face on the street. But tomorrow, everyone and their dogs would know his face.

"I hope you haven't dropped the washing, young man," Francoise yelled down the stairs, a melancholic smile on her face as she watched her son of sorts do the washing for the last time.

"Of course not, ma'am. I would never do such a thing," he replied, shouting back at her up the stairs, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Stop sticking your nose in where it's not wanted, Franny," Arthur chuckled. This was his last chance to annoy his carer simply as a teenager should.

He walked over to the sink and dumped the clothes into it unceremoniously. He then added a decent amount of soap, and turned the tap on. Leaning against the counter, he allowed his mind to wander back to his meeting with the current Queen of Spades, five days ago.

* * *

_Arthur walked into the palace with the air of regality; he had been practicing for the past 13 years of his life, after all. He knew the grounds well, and the guards recognised who he was from all the times he's walked through those gates as though he owns the place, which he soon would._

_The palace had always been the same. All of the decorations were blue; the colour of Spades. Walking through the doors, the first thing that you see is the many paintings of previous royals, all hung on the walls with their mighty expressions, fearless eyes and strong postures. Then the massive crystal chandelier that glimmers with all the candles that are placed in the holders. Upon the floor is a rich royal blue carpet that is soft and still new looking, even though it is over 400 years old, and the walls are all covered with a lighter blue wallpaper that shimmers with the sunlight._

_As Arthur ventured deeper into the palace, an air of gloom replaced the feeling of power, and the reason for his visit became apparent. When he passed the servants, they all wore solemn faces and didn't smile at him like they usually did._

_"Your majesty!" He cried when he entered the room and saw the current Queen, lying sick on a navy blue bed. She looked ghostly pale, and her skin seemed as though it was sagging. Her normally bright brown eyes were now a dull mud colour, and she simply sighed upon his entry._

_"Dear Arthur, you know that when a Kingdom's King dies, the Queen rules. They can rule on their own, and I have done so for quite a few years now. However, I fear that I might not make it for another week, and a Kingdom would not be able to survive without a Queen in power," she began to explain, groaning slightly as she shifted her position. "I would've liked for you to be able to wait a little longer until you assume your position, but young as you are, it is your duty to take my role on your 18th birthday," _

_"But ma'am," Arthur started, but stopped when he realised that he had no choice but to agree. He couldn't let his Kingdom fall apart just because he didn't feel ready. That would be selfish, and not at all very gentlemanly._

_"There will be no 'buts', Kirkland, you must, for the sake of your people," the Queen muttered. _

_"I'm sorry, your highness, however, how will I be able to reign? I need a Jack as a supervisor, a King to rule the Kingdom whilst I am busy with my duties, I do not have these, I do not even know if a King has been chosen yet!" Arthur pointed out, beginning to get frantic. Either way, whether he agreed or fled the situation, he would ruin this Kingdom, one way or the other._

_"Jack Yao is staying appointed as the Jack, as we have not heard news of another that has been chosen. As for the King to rule beside you, Arthur, he has been chosen, and I assure you, once he himself has turned 18, he will join you. As for now, you will have to suffice, but I know you will do a good job of taking over my role," she assured him, smiling gently, despite the pain it caused to her. "Now let me bide, I wish to sleep. Good luck Arthur, and may your reign be long and prosperous."_

_At that moment, two servants came over and asked kindly if he would mind leaving. So he did. Arthur ambled through the palace, staring softly at the walls that would be his in 6 days, and wondered where their grandeur had disappeared to._

* * *

When he resurfaced from his memories, Arthur turned around and began to rub the clothes together, to get the soap all lathered and begin to wash the clothes. Whilst doing this, he began to wonder what his King would be like. He was obviously younger than him, the Queen had made that quite obvious, he thought. Would he be tall? Handsome? Blond hair with blue eyes that sparkled like the sapphires in the crowns that they would have to wear at their wedding? By now, I think it's obvious that Arthur likes men in the way that most would like women, but in these days, it made no difference whatsoever.

But Arthur had a negative mind, and he was rather pessimistic. So naturally he began to think of all of the bad possibilities. Would he be straight? Would he hate Arthur? Would he only talk to him if necessary? Of course, he had thought all of these things before, and this had become the main thing that was on his mind, and he often daydreamed of 'the perfect King'.

Another thing that was always on his mind was the question 'does history repeat itself?' as so far, his life has been very similar to what he'd read on Queen Arthur James Alistair Kirkland, and not only did he share the same name, but the same mark, on his neck, and the same fate, to become Queen on his 18th birthday.

This usually ended with him wondering if his King would be like Queen Arthur's, and if that meant they would fall in love as well, but he often ridiculed such things, and it was just false hope if he allowed himself to believe such a thing.

Once he had finished washing the clothes, he put them into a basket and began to climb back up the stairs to the main living space. Arthur then opened the door whilst resting the basket against his hip, and hung the washing up on the line they had in the garden. Doing so, he had the perfect view across the other gardens, and he saw one of his neighbours' children playing tennis with his new 'brother' who was adopted like he.

Arthur didn't know them, nor did he want to associate himself with the two 13 year olds, not like he'd have the chance after tomorrow anyway, but he had taken a habit to watching them every morning as they mucked around their garden. He didn't have a clue as to why he was so fascinated with the young teenagers, but he just couldn't not know what they were doing day to day.

"Arthur, would you like some supper? I made a special one, seeing as it will be our last," Francoise called from inside the house, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke.

Arthur turned to look towards the back door, heart wrenching as he saw his carer virtually sob as she let the truth catch up with her, and he quickly finished his chore and jogged over to her. Once he reached her, he enveloped her in his arms, trying not to cry himself. "It's not like I'll be gone forever, you'll see me often enough," he murmured as Francoise returned the gesture. "I would love some supper, so let's go and eat, okay?"

When Francoise nodded, he followed her into the dining room and stared in awe at the buffet that had been prepared. They ate in almost silence, only swapping the occasional comment or compliment on the food.

"There's something I haven't told you, Artie," Francoise said, head bowing slightly as she spoke his nickname she had given him. "As you know, I am from Diamonds originally, but my nephew, Francis, is to become the next King there. It seems I'm surrounded by royalty," she laughed dryly.

"Oh. Well, I hope he's as delightful as you when I have to meet him," Arthur chuckled, not really bothered that she had kept that from him. His thoughts were mainly on tomorrow, and he soon excused himself to go to bed.

As Arthur laid in bed, all he could think was 'Will they like me? Will I be a good Queen?' And as hard as he tried, he couldn't find it in himself to sleep. Eventually though, he did manage to fall to sleep, and when he did, all he dreamt about was his future King.

When Arthur next awoke, it was 5:30 am, on the morning of the 23rd of April in the year 4223, he was bustled around by Francoise for getting up too late, after all, he did need to get to the castle early so he could be fancied up by the servants.

He threw on a pair of normal trousers with a simple shirt, and placed his jacket on his shoulders, the collar up to hide his emblem, and waved his goodbye to Francoise as he walked out of the door down the road that he walked almost every week.

There were people everywhere, and for now, they paid him no heed, and assumed he was just another boy getting ready for the celebrations that were upcoming. When Arthur arrived at the palace, he checked that no one was looking, and opened the gates as the guards looked on.

Instead of staring at the decorations like he usually did, he raced through the halls trying it find where he would need to be for all of his preparation. He was given advice on how to act in public, some breakfast, and then he was told to go and get changed.

It was 10 minutes until his big introduction, and if he was honest, he was scared to death. The servants had dressed Arthur in a pair of brown trousers with darker brown boots on top, a crisp cream shirt with a royal blue waistcoat placed over the top, and a dark blue overcoat to complete the look.

Jack Yao handed him a cup of Earl Grey tea, saying that it was to help him calm down. Arthur thanked him, and took a sip of the steaming tea, tendrils of aromatic steam wafting up and calming his nerves slightly.

"Sir, your carriage is waiting," another of the servants mentioned, puffing as though he'd run all through the palace trying to find him; which he probably had. Arthur nodded and, after passing his empty cup back to the Jack, followed the servant to the front door.

Early that morning, earlier than Arthur had even awoke, a messenger had sent letters and invitations to the people of Spades to come to the new Queen's coronation. It was obvious that everyone was quite shocked, and that they weren't expecting firstly that the Queen was too ill to continue her role, and secondly that they had another two reasons to celebrate this day.

Arthur's carriage was if course, blue, only this time it was azure covered with a few turquoise gems. He couldn't deny it's beauty, it was simply shocking, and the way it sparkled in the morning sunlight really enhanced it's splendour. He climbed into it, and sat back against the navy blue plush seats.

Jack Yao followed him in, and closed the fancy door behind him. "Arthur, how are you?" He asked solemnly, big brown eyes full of concern for the young soon-to-be monarch.

"I'll be fine when this is over, if I'm honest, Yao. I'm just glad I won't have to do this on my own," Arthur admitted, emerald orbs cast down in embarrassment, and he clasped his hands in his lap. "I hate being watched,"

"Well, I know it may not seem like it, but you will get used to the public attention, eventually," Yao smiled, uncurling Arthur's hands from his lap and trying to calm him down. "I just know the Kingdom is going to love their new Queen,"

"Thanks Yao, I appreciate your kindness," Arthur said, closing his eyes as the carriage began to move, gripping Yao's hands tightly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All Arthur could hear was cheering and applauding. Not that it was a bad thing, but he was still a nervous wreck, and he felt that nothing would be of comfort to him. But this wasn't even the worst part; he still had to be crowned, and that was a big affair.

The Royalty of the other Kingdoms would be arriving soon to attend the crowning ceremony, and that was another thing Arthur was not looking forward to. Meeting all of these important people, and being one of them himself was truly horrifying. But he trusted Yao, and he had promised that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Arthur, stop panicking," Yao scolded as the carriage stopped back outside the palace, ready for the Queen to greet his people. Arthur stepped out and was followed by Yao, who placed a comforting hand on the Queen's shoulder.

The people of Spades were left surrounding the palace as the Queen was escorted to the balcony overhanging the courtyard, making the place seem smaller than it actually was in all it's splendour. As Arthur stepped upon the balcony, an eruption of cheering and clapping enveloping him in a blanket of fear and the need to run. Unfortunately, his flee mode was stunted when the door was shut, and his Jack stood close by, preventing the Queen from turning and leaving just like that.

"You have to look strong, Arthur. Be strong for your people," Yao whispered into his ear, gesturing towards the crowd. "You did prepare a speech, yes?"

"Not really, I was going to wing it," Arthur replied drily, rolling his eyes and returning his attention to his soon to be people, recognising a few faces here and there. He turned on the little device attached to his overcoat and his voice boomed out over the crowd.

"My people. It is my absolute honour to be chosen as your next Queen. There are not a more powerful, nor indigenous people that I would prefer to rule. The Kingdom of Spades will be my most important focus, and I swear that all my choices shall benefit you all in some way. Without a King, I must take full responsibility for the Kingdom, which of course puts a lot of pressure upon me. However, I promise fully that no matter the circumstance, my whole being will be put into protecting this beautiful land and it's wonderful people.

"It is my destiny to be placed so highly in the hierarchy of Spades, and I can only hope that this means I will have a good reign over my people, and that my choices will not allow Spades to fall to anyone," Arthur spoke loudly through his voice enhancement machine to the crowd which had fallen eerily quiet over the past few minutes of Arthur's speech. He smiled reassuringly, though whether it was to the people or himself he hadn't a clue. "Make no mistake; I may be young, but I will be strong and attempt my hardest to uphold our reputation as the most powerful Kingdom in Suits!" He finished, looking at his people as they cheered in jubilation and trust for their new Queen.

Arthur sighed a breath of relief after he turned off his device, smiling at Yao in triumph. "Well. I'm glad the first part is over," he breathed, waving to the onlookers as he approached the door.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Arthur, his future King was watching carefully, smiling softly at the young man on the balcony. "So he's my Queen, huh?" Alfred muttered, turning to smile at his 'brother' Matthew, who was munching on the pancakes from the picnic their 'father' had prepared.

"He seems quite strong, doesn't he?" Alfred questioned, snatching a burger and eating it quickly, waiting for Matthew to respond.

"Hmm, I think he's very admirable," Matthew replied thoughtfully, not quite sure how to describe him.

Alfred chewed and swallowed slowly, nervous all of a sudden. "Matthew, what if he doesn't like me?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek in anxiety, ceasing his eating.

Matthew thought again for a moment, looking at Alfred sincerely. "Then he doesn't like you. What difference does it make? The King and Queen don't have to even speak to each other aside from work," he mused, waving his fork around a little.

"But Mattie!" Alfred whined, sucking at a carton of juice solemnly. "I want everyone to like me! I've got to be liked if I'm going to be the King!"

Matthew simply sighed. He was younger than Alfred by a year, but he was definitely way more mature than Alfred, who still acted like a 5 year old when he wanted to. They had had this conversation many times over the years, usually ending with Alfred storming away when Matthew pointed out that not everyone would like him.

"Alfred. You know my answer to that," Matthew said after a bit of silence from them both."It's impossible for everyone to like you, and as King, you're naturally going to have enemies,"

"Fine," Alfred huffed as he stuffed another burger into his mouth. At this point, a man of around 40 joined them, grabbing a sandwich filled with ham and lettuce.

"What are ya arguin' over now, lads?" Their father asked, already knowing the answer, but asking for the sake of it.

"Mattie says that not everyone is going to like me!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes glistening with fake tears. Matthew simply sighed, annoyed with how sneaky he could get.

"Well, isn't it true?" He pointed out, shrugging as he ate another pancake, smothered in maple syrup. He scanned the crowd, watching all of the other people around them celebrating as well. A small boy, about his age smiled at him from a few meters away, and waved. Matthew smiled and waved back, wondering who he was. He had always gotten on well with the people, but he often ended up forgotten when with his brother.

"Oh, ye two can sor' it out yerselves," Craig relented, shaking his head and eating the sandwich.

* * *

In another far part of the castle grounds, a young historian and his tutor were walking away from the ceremony, a frown creased on both of their foreheads. Without saying one word to each other, they both knew what the other was thinking as the thoughts ran around in their heads.

"Sir, his speech is of the similar calibre to the first Queen, no?" The younger of the two asked, his hands twisting in a nervous manner as he contemplated the fact. "Can history repeat itself?"

"Who knows, it's too early to assume such things," the elder replied knowingly, but he was anything but.

* * *

"Arthur, calm," Yao snapped, slowly losing his patience with the new Queen as he panicked over his crowning in front of the other Royals and people from Spades.

"Can you really blame me?!" Arthur exclaimed, exasperated. He paced through the room, his eyes trying to find a purchase that wasn't the Jack, who seemed intent on making things harder.

Deciding he'd had enough, Yao stormed over to Arthur and grasped his wrists, successfully halting the other as he pulled him to a chair. "Sit," he ordered and let go to find a servant. There was time for a quick cup of tea to calm the nerves, he deliberated.

Sitting comfortably in the navy blue armchair, Arthur wrung his hands together in an attempt to busy himself. This was more stressful than it was worth, he mused, as he held his head in his hands, gripping his hair tightly.

"Arthur, please calm yourself, you're going to give yourself a headache if you're not careful," Yao scolded, placing the steaming cup of tea on the nearby table and kneeling in front of the young monarch. "The more you panic, the worse it's going to be,"

"What does it matter anyway, they're all going to laugh at me anyway!" Arthur allowed a few anxious tears to fall graciously down his face as he admitted defeat. "They'll laugh at me and Spades will become the fucking laughing stock of the continent! I said I wasn't ready, I said,"

Shaking his head in pity, the Jack wiped away the tears tracking across the other's cheeks and then handed him the tea, urging him to drink; which he did.

"Now, all you need to do is calm down and fix yourself back up. You need to find that confidence that you had when addressing the Kingdom, or you're going to look weak," Yao explained, taking the now empty tea cup from the Queen's hands and sighing. "I'll get the maids, they'll put some make up on you,"

Watching Yao leave, Arthur sighed, attempting to control his hyperventilating, simultaneously trying to bring his confidence back to the surface. Sitting up straight and fixing his eyes in a steely gaze, he forced himself to calm down and think of doing his Kingdom proud, setting his hands on the arms of the chair before crossing his legs as he was taught.

"Sir, if we could have a minute to place some make up on you, please," a maid asked politely, entering the room with three others trailing behind her carrying a few supplies with them.

Nodding his approval, Arthur stared out of the window opposite him as the maids gently pushed some powder onto his face, successfully hiding the red tinge to his cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes before applying some kohl eyeliner on the waterline of his eyelid that accentuated the pure jade of his eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yao returned, ushering the maids out of the room to help finish the preparations of the throne room.

"You've calmed down slightly then," he remarked, taking off the hat on the Queen's head before tutting slightly at his unruly hair. "Apart from your hair, you look presentable," he smirked, bringing a brush up against Arthur's hair before deciding against it.

Ignoring the Jack, Arthur instead averted his attention to the door, from which a rapid knocking was heard. Announcing that the knocker could enter, the servant from earlier rushed in, exclaiming a sense of urgency for all of the other Royals had arrived, and it was time.

Yao nodded at the servant and turned to face Arthur as he stood. "Let's make you a Queen," he said before opening the door and gesturing for Arthur to follow him.


	4. DISCONTINUING ON THIS SITE

So this site is annoying me. I won't continue posting here but I will on my ao3 account. If you liked this story it'll be on there and I'll upload my others too. Sorry.

/users/FlyingSNKBunny

Thank you for your time.


End file.
